Pages Of Life
by Arriene
Summary: Each chapter represents a memory of Matt and Mello's life. All the bad times they had, all the good ones. Even the romantic or sad ones. It's all one big book of life, with each page containing a story.
1. Memories

**~IMPORTANT~ I am editing this fic and posting it up again, chapter by chapter. ONly edditing the content though, so some of the Author's Notes may seem weird :P**

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm actually planning on finishing it this time. ^.^**

**I got this idea after reading two other fics like this.**

**I really hope you'll like and it and please give me ideas to write about in the reviews!**

* * *

It has been almost three years since Matt and Mello met. Both of them were trying to think of gifts for the other because their anniversary was coming up.

"Matty?" asked Mello.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Matt barked back in an angry tone as he jabbed the buttons on his DS.

"B-b-but, I need to ask you something." Mello tried to sound innocent.

"Yah, I know! You've been telling me that for past 2 hours. Just spit it out!" Yelled Matt back frustrated that he was being torn away from his game.

"OK. You know how the special day is coming up?"

"Mhm."

"Well, you know, I, uhh, thought, uhh, we might maybe do something different this year?" Mello started out with suggesting, but ended up with asking a question.

"Mello." Matt said sternly. _Oh-oh! When matt starts talking like that it means he's pissed!_ thought Mello. "You remind me of the time we met. Remember how you were trying to tell me that you liked my personality and that you wanted to be friends."

Mello blushed. "Shut up Matt. Like you were never like that! Remember the time when I finally got you to confess your love towards me?"

Matt put down his game. His face flushed light pink, but then turned a bright red color.

"Yah? Well…well...well remember the time..." his voice trailed off. For the rest of the day and most of the week they sat on the couch and discussed their memories.

* * *

**A/N: So. This is my first chapter. I have the second one, but I don't have time to upload it now. If you want to know what happens in their memories, please review and read more.**


	2. Matt and his Fork

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating too much, school work! ^-^**

* * *

"Hnnn." Mello groaned as he turned over in his bed. It was only 7 in the morning, but a strange thunkingnoise woke him up. He got out of bed, wearing only boxers, and went to investigate the strange noise that woke him up. As he entered the living room, he heard Matt's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Stupid fork! You do NOT poke Matt when he is trying to eat!" Matt kept on constantly banging the fork on the table. "Hm." Matt slowly looked up to find Mello staring at him with a look on his face that said: What the hell are you doing Matt?

Matt gave Mello a sweet smile. "Oh hey Mels, good morning!"

"No it is NOT a good morning. Why are you banging that fork on the table?" Mello scowled at Matt. He had been woken up so early, and apparently it was because Matt decided to stab some fork into a table for his own entertainment.

"Oh well you see Mels, I wanted to eat these pancakes so I went and got a fork. Then when I reached for the maple syrup the fork poked me." Matt replied in a rather calm voice.

"Matt, I thought you said that 'you can't fix problems by hitting inanimate objects'?" Mello told him matter-of-factly

"Yes, I did say that, but it only applies to you Mello!" And Matt went back to yelling at the fork and banging it on the table. Mello knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, not until Matt had been satisfied with his fork problem, so he just rolled his eyes and went to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N: OK. So that's the end of my 2nd chapter. I really hope you like it and please review. And if you have any ideas you're welcome to suggest anything, and I mean**_**anyting,**_**in the reviews.  
This story is actually based on what happened to me at school when I was eating lunch! ^-^**


	3. The Light!

**Hey! So I came up with this idea after a classmate of mine said something. Sorry, it's really short, but I have more ideas, I just don't have time to update them! This story takes place in the shared apartment of Matt and Mello.**

* * *

Matt woke up one day to see something he thought he wouldn't see for a long time.

"Mello!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The blond came rushing in as fast as he could. After all, it had been Matt who called him, and he sounded very troubled.

"Mello, I see The Light! Please promise me you will be by my side until the end. I want to see you for as long as possible before I leave this world." Matt began sobbing mid-sentence and grabbed on to Mello, trying to give him a hug.

"Matt, you dumbass, it's not The Light, it's your fuckin lamp that you forgot to turn off before you fell asleep!" Mello screamed at Matt, with a big smile spreading over his face.

"Oh! In that case, never mind! But if this was true, would you have left me?" Matt asked Mello in a serious voice, his eyes forming into his famous puppy-dog eyes.

Mello just rolled his eyes, and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Oh course I would be by your side, always."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this, and please review! If you still haven't realized, Matt thought he was going to die. ^_^**

**Please give me ideas to write about, and I hope my fic isn't too cheesy!**


	4. Kitty!

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been uploading for so long. School. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I would own Matt too.**

As Matt and Mello were coming home from a chocolate store, Matt spotted a kitten sitting outside their door all alone. Instantly he shoved his bag of chocolates into Mello's hands, which were already full, and ran up to the kitten.

"Hey you little guy. Are you lost?" Matt asked it. "Mrrrrrrrrrrrrow." The kitten rubbed its face on Matts hand. "Awwww. Mello look! Isn't this just the cutest thing ever?" Matt called back to the blond.

"Uhh, Matt. I can't really see anything now." Mello stated matter-of-factly. The bag Matt "gave" him was covering his face, so Mello couldn't even see where he was walking.

Matt turned around, head slightly tilted like a cat's when it's confused. When he saw Mello he giggled. "Ooops, sorry Mels." Matt took his bag back. "But look at this kitten, isn't it just adorable?" The redhead squealed the last part.

Mello looked down at the _thing _that was now rubbing against his leg. "Yah, sure whatever. It's not the cutest thing _I _ever saw. Now let's go, I'm hungry." Mello rummaged around in his pocket for the key to their apartment. As the blond turned around after putting his bag on the table, he saw Matt holding the kitten in his hands and his puppy dog eyes begging Mello to keep the kitten.

"Fine, you can keep the cat, but you hafta take care of it on your own." Mello gave in.

"Melloooooooo," Matt called the blond, not taking his eyes off his game, "Feed the kitten." "Why should I? You're the one that took it in, you take care of it." Mello replied. " But Mellooooooo, I'm in the middle of a boss level and this piece of shit is bothering me. I can't lose now; it took me 2 days to get to this level." Matt whined back.

"Fine. Here kitty-kitty. Yes come here, I'll give you food." Mello called softly which Matt never thought was possible. The kitten finally shut up, but Matt never heard the sound of food being poured into a bowl. Suddenly nervous, he paused his game and turned around.

"Mello! What the fuck are you _doing_?" Matt freaked out and grabbed the kitten out of the blond's hands. "Feeding it." Mello said in a calm voice. "You can't feed it _chocolate_! It has its own food." Matt kept on freaking out.

Mello took the kitten back, held it in front of him and looked it over. "Well it looks fine to m..." Right then and there the kitten threw up all over Mello. On his leather vest, his just washed hair and part of his face. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mello screamed, threw the kitten on the couch and ran to get his gun. As he was running back to the living room with his gun loaded, Mello aimed for _the thing _that threw up all over him and shot. The kitten squealed and ran for it's life. Of course Mello kept shooting again and again trying to kill the fuckin' piece of shit that got him all dirty.

Matt just stood by the couch trying to take in everything that happened with his mouth open. When he finally caught up to the reality he ran towards the kitten, grabbed it and yelled at Mello.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we do NOT fix problems by shooting things. And on top of that, this is a real animal. I don't want to have blood all over our couch." "But it _threw up _ on me." Mello tried to snatch the kitten from Matt. "Well maybe next time you'll think before feeding chocolate to a cat." "Whatever. I don;t give a shit about this fuckin' cat. If you keep it away from me I won't do anything to it." And Mello stormed off into the kitchen to get his chocolate.

"Me-Me-Melloooo, kitty died!" Matt's sobs turned into a river of tears. The redhead buried his head in Mello's lap still crying, but the blond made no attempt to move away.

* * *

**OK, so I came up with this idea thanks to a review. If you like this idea, then review and tell me your ideas. I have a few more chapters written, I just need to type them up. **

**Author's Notes: Epic fail, Mello said he won't take care of kitty but then he goes on and feeds it chocolate! XD**

** Ha, ha ha! Kitty threw up all over Mello!**

**Well please review and give me more ideas 'cause I'm starting to run out!**


	5. Chocolate

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been uploading for so long. School.**

* * *

As Matt and Mello were coming home from a chocolate store, Matt spotted a kitten sitting outside their door all alone. Instantly he shoved his bag of chocolates into Mello's hands, which were already full, and ran up to the kitten.

"Hey you little guy. Are you lost?" Matt asked it.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrow." The kitten rubbed its face on Matt's hand.

"Awwww. Mello look! Isn't this just the cutest thing ever?" Matt called back to the blond.

"Uhh, Matt. I can't really see anything now." Mello stated matter-of-factly. The bag Matt "gave" him was covering his face, so Mello couldn't even see where he was walking.

Matt turned around, head slightly tilted like a cat's when it's confused. When he saw Mello he giggled.

"Ooops, sorry Mels." Matt took his bag back. "But look at this kitten, isn't it just adorable?" The redhead squealed the last part.

Mello looked down at the _thing _that was now rubbing against his leg. "Yah, sure, whatever. It's not the cutest thing _I _ever saw. Now let's go, I'm hungry." Mello rummaged around in his pocket for the key to their apartment. Not bothering to look back, he barged into the apartment. As the blond turned around after putting his bag on the table, he saw Matt holding the kitten in his hands and his puppy dog eyes begging Mello to keep the kitten.

"Fine, you can keep the cat, but you hafta take care of it on your own." Mello gave in.

_Later That Week_

"Melloooooooo," Matt called the blond, not taking his eyes off his game, "Feed the kitten."

"Why should I? You're the one that took it in, you take care of it." Mello replied.

"But Mellooooooo, I'm in the middle of a boss level and this piece of shit is bothering me. I can't lose now; it took me 2 days to get to this level." Matt whined back.

"Fine. Here kitty-kitty. Yes come here, I'll give you food." Mello called softly which Matt never thought was possible. The kitten finally shut up, but Matt never heard the sound of food being poured into a bowl. Suddenly nervous, he paused the game and slowly turned around, bracing himself for whatever sight was in store for him.

"Mello! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Matt freaked out and grabbed the kitten out of the blond's hands.

"Feeding it." Mello said in a calm voice and added a shrug at the end as if to show that he had no idea what was wrong with the situation.

"You can't feed it _chocolate_! It has its own food." Matt screamed at Mello while checking the kitten all over, making sure nothing happened to it. No matter how annoying that thing could be, Matt still loved it, and wanted it to live.

Mello took the kitten back, held it in front of him and looked it over. "Well it looks fine to m..." Right then and there the kitten threw up all over Mello. On his leather vest, his just washed hair and part of his face.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mello screamed, threw the kitten on the couch and ran to get his gun. As he was running back to the living room with his gun loaded, Mello aimed for _the thing _that threw up all over him and shot. The kitten squealed and ran for it's life. Of course Mello kept shooting again and again trying to kill the, and I quote, "fucking piece of shit" that got him all dirty.

Matt just stood by the couch trying to take in everything that happened with his mouth open. When he finally caught up to the reality he ran towards the kitten, grabbed it and yelled at Mello.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we do NOT fix problems by shooting things? And on top of that, this is a real animal. I don't want to have blood all over our couch."

"But it _threw up _on me." Mello tried to snatch the kitten from Matt.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before feeding chocolate to a cat!" Matt yelled back in a desperate voice, hoping some part of this experience will stick in Mello's mind.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit about this fucking cat. If you keep it away from me I won't do anything to it." And Mello stormed off into the kitchen to get his chocolate.

_Later That Day_

"Me-Me-Melloooo, kitty died!" Mello heard his lover's desperate cry from the living room. He knew this could not end well, and he was sure that Matt would blame at least part of the death on him, but he didn't care. Matt was crying and neede him now. Walking up to the couch where Matt kneeled over the kitten, Mello places a hand on matt's back and rubbed it gently. Slowly, the redhead raised his head and Mello saw a tear roll down matt's cheek. Not long after sobs turned into a long cries of sadness and tear cascaded down Matt's cheeks. The redhead buried his head in Mello's lap still crying, but the blond made no attempt to move away.

* * *

**A/N: So, I came up with this idea thanks to a review. If you like this idea, then review and tell me your ideas. I have a few more chapters written, I just need to type them up. Ideas are always appreciated, as well as reviews~**


	6. More Than Just Friends

**Hey guys! I am soooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated for so long! Stupid school... Anyways here is the next chapter. ^_^**

* * *

** More than Just Friends…**

Best Friends: jack your food

Matt and Mello: jack your food, and then tell you you need to go buy more

"L-kun! Gimme back my food!" reaching for L and his own food that the detective was now eating.

"No!" L said happily, "It's CAKE ^_^"

"C'mon guys, stop it" Mello was shoving a pop tart in his mouth.

"Mello, gimme back my pop tart!" Matt reached out to grab it, but unfortunately for Matt Mello had already eaten it. Mello just looked at Matt's plate and said:

"Matt you're out of pop tarts. You need to go buy more. I'm hungry."

"But, but, but, TT-TT" Matt couldn't describe _what _just happened. Well at least he could get more pop tarts right?

Best Friends: leave you and run

Matt and Mello: leave you, run and take your stuff

"L, you walk too slow." Light yelled back as he took off, heading for the headquarters.

"Oh, poor L. Mello, you would never do such a thing to me, right?" Matt felt sorry for l, but couldn't help making sure he wouldn't be feeling like that soon.

"No. That's cause I'd do this" Mello grabbed Matt's fries and ran home to their shared apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, Mello is suck a hypocrite, or as me and my friends say "hycoprit". And I do feel sorry for Matt, but just 'cause I like him doesn't mean I favor him... I think... Don't you? (he he *sweat drop*) Well anyways I hope you liked this. I won't know if you liked it or hated it though if you don't review... So please be an angel and review! ^_^**

**Sakura-chan (yes I changed my username)**


	7. Anything For Mattie

**Hey! I'm Back! I feel happy 'cause I didn't make you guys wait too long! So here is my hard work...**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is NOT mine, but Matt MAY be... ^_^**

* * *

Anything For Mattie

"Mello could you please give me the money you own me?" Near asked Mello for the 10th time that day knowing that the blond always had money with him.

"Sorry Near, but I don't have money with me today. Tragic, I know." Mello tried to give Near a disgusting look and a mocking smile, but looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well I would appreciate it if you could give it back as soon as you can because I have been waiting for you to give me my money back for a month now." Near backed away aware of Mello's expression.

"M-ya whatever." Mello continued eating his lunch like nothing even happened.

"Aww I don't have enough. Does anyone have 36 cents? I wanna buy a patty." Matt put on his famous puppy-dog-eyes face and looked at Near since he always had money.

"Your boyfriend over there still owns me money, so until I get it back neither of you is getting any from me." Near didn't even bother looking at Matt because "the Eyes" never worked on him.

"Sure Mattie!" Mello sweet-smiled and dug around in his pocket for change. "Unlike that sheep over there I will never refuse you."

"Um Mello I thought you didn't _have_ any money."

"I don't have _your _money, but I always have whatever Mattie wants." Mello finally found the change in his pocket and gave it to Matt.

"Whatever Mello. You're and asshole." Near got up and left, making a mental note to never, _ever_, lend money to Mello.

"Umm Mello… About what you said earlier…"

"Spit it out Matt."

"Well you said you'd never refuse me right? What if I asked you for a kiss? But if you-"Matt was cut short as Mello practically sat on him to get a better angle as he kissed Matt.

"See? Anything for you Matt." Unfortunately Matt didn't hear the last part because he fainted after the physical contact. What Mello didn't know was that Matt was joking. Or so Matt thought...

* * *

**Author's Note: So Matt faints when Mello kisses him, but doesn't react to the term "boyfriend"? lol Maybe he was just that hungry... So that's probably why he decided to faint... No, that doesn't work for you? Ok then think what you will, but let me know what it is since I wrote this. ^_^ (Btw that's my way of asking for reviews) Please review! Need more ideas!(And so is that) hehe**


	8. Imature

**Hey guys! Did i take too long? Sorry i had no time to write... Stupid school. Anyways I have 2 more ideas so I should be uploading pretty soon! Enjoy.**

**Dsclaimer: I don't own Death Note... Although I wish I did. 'Cause then you know, Matt and Mello would be so much more!**

* * *

_Dear Mello, _

_I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. It's the same thing over and_

_ over again every morning. I'm tired of it, so I decided to end it. I'm _

_sorry, but you just took it too far. I really do care for you, bur the _

_burden is too much for me. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, Matt_

"That fuckin' son of a bitch!" Mello screamed after he read the letter matt left him. _Why the fuck would Matt leave without telling me anything? If he was mad at something he should have just told me._Terrified of what Matt could do to himself or the people around him when being depressed Mello threw on a shirt and pants and ran outside to find Matt.

_That motherfucker shouldn't have gotten far. _Mello thought about all the places where Matt always went when he was depressed or pissed, but none of them matched this situation. _But of course. Matt always said the sea calmed him down! _Mello ran to the bridge and luckily enough saw someone standing on the edge of the railing. The striped shirt gave away the fact that it was Matt.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Matt?" Mello yelled as he approached his best friend/lover who was about to jump off the bridge.

"What the hell do you think? I am trying to commit suici-Oh SHIT, MELLO!"

"Matt I'm gonna ask again: What the fuck are you doing?"

"I told you mello, I _was_ trying to commit suicide, but you showed up out of nowhere."

"Well I wouldn't just forget about my boyfriend because he left me a damn letter saying that he's had enough of something. You know I love you Matt, so why were you trying to kill yourself." A huge blush spread across the redhead's face when he heard Mello say that he loved him.

"Well… You never wake up for breakfast in time and it's really annoying. I always get really pissed when you won't wake up and today I just couldn't take it anymore. It's the same every day! No matter what I do to you, you won't wake up. It's really-" Mello's lips pressed against Matt's which instantly calmed the redhead down

. _Damn, he can be so annoying sometimes. I mean, who commits suicide just because his boyfriend sleeps in? Oh Matt, you'll never learn… _As Mello was about to pull away, Matt fainted in his arms.

"Heh. Matt you're such a child…" Mello smirked and princess lifted Matt to carry him home. He would decide what to do with him at home later.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooo what did you think? I hope you liked it because then you will review and that will make me happy. And it will also make me want to upload faster. BTW if you guys review I'll personally reply to your review. Well anyways, enough about the reviews, let's talk about something more important: when will you people start reviewing? XD Love you all, even if you don't review!**

**P.S. The breakfast idea is not mine. A friend of mine (Ai no Honou) came up with it. it was originally gonna be that Mello didn't let matt smok inside the house anymore, but I thought the breakfast idea was better. Comments? ITha means reviews!) **


	9. Dirty Mind!

**Hey! So here is more! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you guys! But I'm running out of ideas! To all of you who reviewed there's a present at the end! So please read all the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own Death Note only if it rated M and Matt and Mello are a couple...**

* * *

"Mello? What are you doing?"

"Well you wanted me to put it on, and this is the only way I can do it.

" "Ok…Ah!"

"Calm down Matt, I just started. The pain will get worse later, unless you get used to it now."

"Ah…. Mello… It hurts! Ah!"

"It was your idea Matt, so go with it. Just a little more! You can do it."

"No, Mello! I can't, it hurts! AHHHHHHHHHH! Mello!"

"Matt! Hold still! Damn it, if it hurts that bad why did you decide do to it in the first place?"

"Mello! Stop…Stop it!"

"But we're almost done!"

"Mello I can't take it anymore! It hurts too much! Stop!"

"Ok Matt, but it's gonna take a while to take it off and the pain will be there for a few days… Are you sure you don't wanna finish what we started?"

"No Mello, I wanna LIVE! How the fuck can you wear letather all the time? You only managed to get my pants size up to my thighs!"

"I told you you'll get used to the pain after a while. Plus I mainly do it for you. Now get your ass up so I can take them off."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! I finally reached 20+ reviews (21 specifically)! So thank you to everyone who reviewed and that includes: DNLawliet4evr , Eru no Tsubasa , LeahKeehl13 , ILuvYa44 , xXAnime4LifeXx , wunders , natlikesmatt , candycrazed , triple t , Strawberry-Blond Kunoichi ! Thank you guys soooooo much and I give you all virtual hugs! Please keep the reviews going cause they make me happy! And update sooner too!**


	10. Leather

**Yello! Tee hee, so here is the "second" part to Dirty Mind, although it doesn't really have anything to do with it... Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Oh who am i kidding, this is such a boring disclaimer! Death Note is mine, you hear me? MINE! (Considering the fact that I wrote it, which I didn't) **

* * *

"Hey Melly?"

"What? And don't _ever _call me that ever again, got it?"

"So Melly, why do you wear leather all the time. Doesn't your ass hurt? Cause you know, mine did a lot and for a week too." Matt rubbed his ass remembering how painful the experience was.

"You should know that Matt. Isn't it obvious?" Mello disregarded the fact that he'd been called 'Melly' again, since the redhead wouldn't get it until the blond drilled it into his head.

"Hmm…Ya, Mello, I got nothing."

"You're such a dumbass Matt. I wear leather for _you_. You always used to tell me how good I'd look in leather when we were younger so I decided to give it a try. And well…here are the results." Matt's face became as read as a tomato. Now that he thought about it he did remember those times, but he was frikin' SIX years old! Damn Mello had a good memory!

"Oh..well…umm…" Matt was speechless and really awkwarded out so Mello decided to end his "suffering". The blond leaned in ad kissed the poor redhead who was still shocked from the fact why Mello wore leather. Right when their lips touched Matt passed out in Mello's arms.

"Well at least he'll think next time before asking stupid questions" Mello mumbled as he carried the passed out Matt to their room.

_Now that Matt knows about the leather we can have some fun… he he…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I am terribly sorry that all the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. -_-" I just run out of ideas and none of you guys are helping me here! So I wrote this in like 5 minutes so I hope it's not total crap. I made the story up as I went... *sweat drop* So any ideas, comments, put downs, exclamations, notes, tips, criticism, etc... I'm desperare here people, I need reviews! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I luv you guys soooooooo much! You always make my day (the reviewers ONLY!) Oh and when I get 1000 hits there'll be a surprise for all of you who read my fanfic(s)! Although you won't get it until the next time I update... times infinity!**


	11. Misunderstanding

**Whooo it's been forever! I know guys, and I'm very very sorry TT_TT**. **I finished school not too long ago, and the whole time I've been working on another fic, which will be posted soon. :3 I promise.**

**I hope you're happy with this one. I kind of gave up on this for a while, 'cause I ran out of ideas, but this one just popped into my head~**

* * *

"Harder!" Mello's roar echoed in the room as he yelled at Matt yet again.

"I'm trying, bit it's just so hard…" A grunt came from Matt as he pushed down more, with all his weight. Mello had been yelling at him to go harder for a while, and Matt really was trying. But some things aren't as easy as they seem, especially when you're not the one doing them.

"Come on Matt, do it harder! More!"

"Mello, I'm giving it my best! It's just so stiff…I can't do it any harder." Another grunt came from Matt as he tried to push down harder. He had been trying to please Mello for the past 20 minutes, but the blond seemed to be wanting more and more, and Matt just couldn't give any more. After all, there was a limit to everyone's strength, no matter how hard they tried.

"DAMN MATT! BE A MAN, SUCK IT UP AND PUSH HARDER!" Mello screamed, louder than he had before. Matt knew Mello was losing it, but he was super tired, and just couldn't take this anymore. He had been forced to please Mello for the past 20 minutes, and the blond didn't seem to be satisfied one bit.

"You know what? Fuck you! With you screaming like that, it sounds like we're having a fricking rape party in here! Rub your own shoulders Mello! I'm done!" Matt stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom.

That night, however, the neighbors were indeed glad to hear when the "rape party" ended, because they were thinking of calling the police soon.

* * *

**A/N: Did I fool you there? ;) Hehe, I actually read the beginning in a manga, and just had to make a fic out of it! / Hope you guys like it. I'll try to write another chappie soon, but I need ideas! D: Maybe YOU could drop one or two? :3**

_~Review~ _


	12. Polka Dots All Over

**Hello everyone! Here I am with another update for you. :D ****Hope I didn****'t make you wait too long~ I actually couldn't really think of anything to write for this, but tonight I knew I had to come up with something. And as I opened word, _BAM_ , an idea popped into my head! Enjoy~**

* * *

"MATT! MATT YOU GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Mello's voice boomed from the bathroom all across the apartment. Clearly, Mello had been pissed off, and Matt was the cause of it, though the redhead didn't even bother looking away from his controller. In fact, he just kept his "fat ass", as Mello called it, on the couch, in front of his Xbox.

"MATT! YOU BETTER GET HER BEFORE I GET OUT THERE. THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE I'M GICING YOU TO SPARE YOU DAMN LIFE!" Again came the roaring of Mello's voice from the bathroom. He was making threats now, desperate for Matt to come to the bathroom so he could chew him out. Being Mello and all, he would avoid moving _his_ fat ass at all costs, but the threat tactic was not working with Matt today.

Cursing loudly the blond finally decided that it would, in fact, be better to confront his lover about this…problem he had. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist, Mello got out of the shower and made his way to the living room. One hand clenched in a tight fist, the other holding a bottle of his most favorite and cherished shampoos. The chocolate scented one.

Mello had gone through a lot of trouble to get it, or rather made Matt go through a lot of trouble to get it for him. It smelled like chocolate, it looked like chocolate, and it was more than perfect. Or at least it was, until today.

Throwing open the bathroom door, Mello marched out into the living room, got in a pose, and glared at Matt. The redhead didn't bother reacting, since he was at the final level of his game, halfway through the boss battle. Fingers moving over his controller buttons with lightning speed, the most Mello got out of Matt was a grunt as If to say, _what do you want?_

"Matt. You better put that thing down and fucking explain this shit to me!" The blond threw the bottle of shampoo at Matt, and it hit him in the head with a hollow _thump. _After a moment of silence Matt paused the game and stared at the object which now lay in his lap.

After a long moment of silence and staring at the bottle, Matt's head slowly lifted and his gaze fixed on Mello. Trying his best not to laugh, Matt opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right after he almost burst into endless fits of laughter.

"Matt, I'll ask you one last time. What. The. _Fuck. _Is. This." Mello jerked his finger at his head, making sure to point out his hair.

"Uh..Well Mello…It's not that bad…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's purple! My hair is fucking _purple _Matt! WHY?" Both of Mello's arms flew up, pointing to his head, and grabbing locks as if to emphasize his point.

At this point Matt couldn't take it, and as he burst into a laughing fit, he replied, "That's not the only thing that's purple Mels…" Pointing at Mello, Mat began laughing even more, unable to control himself or his breathing. As the blond had been standing there, flailing his arms in rage, his towel had slipped off his waist. Now, Mello stood stark naked in front of Matt, and the redhead had a point, not only Mello's hair was purple, but his body too.

Of course, there were only splotches of purple all across Mello's body, but it was still purple. Mello was covered in purple spots, from head to toe, and to top it off, his hair was now purple too. And whose fault was this? Matt's and Matt's only.

After Mello had regained control of himself, he took off full speed running towards the couch ready to choke the fat ass who had done this to him. Matt, seeing this coming, had already gotten up and was racing towards the front door, not bothering to even grab his shoes. All he wanted and needed to do was get out of here, and fast.

As Matt ran out the door, he heard a string of curses leave Mello's lips and looked back to see a red-faced, purple haired Mello standing by the door, glaring back at him.

Tonight, Matt wouldn't be sleeping at home. Clearly putting hair dye into Mello's shampoo as a prank was definitely NOT a good idea at all.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Matt, always getting yourself into more trouble. ;P Don't know if I'll be updating anytime soon, since I have absolutely no ideas ._. But, on another note, did you like this guys? Did it make you laugh? How about leaving a comment and telling me what you thought? :3 **


End file.
